


长梦

by night1947



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 来源：Seven Psychopaths 七个神经病CP：Billy Bickle/Martin Faranan警告：OOC；AU突发奇想的超短篇





	长梦

他有一段时间没见到他的朋友。

这没什么异常。Billy是有正事要做的人，他要去试镜，要干他的兼职，还有抽时间去谈一场早该结束的恋爱。而Marty也有他的工作，他在灵感缺失时喝酒醉上一天，在有灵感时忙着写作，半夜都能突然惊醒坐起来抓着笔在他的便签纸上爬些自己都认不出来的字。

Billy就是这么了解他，因为当Kaya再无法忍受Marty的酒精依赖和隔三差五的发疯而离开后，他是那个负责隔几天去拍门免得他醉死或窒息在自己呕吐物里的人。

所以当他见到Marty时着实吃了一惊。

他的朋友眼圈乌青，眼白里有血丝，下巴上冒着没修干净的胡渣，但神采奕奕带着股不正常的亢奋，拥抱时皮肤上没有酒精味。他进屋时没看到以往算是密布的酒瓶，书桌上干干净净沿着桌沿放着厚厚的一叠稿纸，Marty跟他说话时他忍不住多看了几眼，确定上面确实没有什么可疑粉末的痕迹。

“……我写完了三个剧本！”

他回过神来只听清半句，“那太棒了，Marty，我就知道你是最棒的。是关于什么的故事？”

“那很长，”Marty翻出瓶威士忌给自己倒了一点，“我从梦里得到启示，那太清晰了，难以置信，就像我亲身经历过一样——”

Marty说的不快，但字母首尾相连拖着上翘的口音，语调雀跃极为好听，Billy端着Marty给他的可可着迷于他的声音和他描述的故事，直到作家摇晃着酒杯透出几分迷离。他看着他朋友暖棕色的眼睛，想问问他梦里是不是就没个好点的结局，但在开口前Marty看向他，视线擦过他的面颊投入不可知的虚空，眉尖放平，显得极为平和放松，透出深深的倦意。

Marty闔上眼睛，手指没能勾住酒杯，玻璃摔在地毯上发出一声闷响，残酒渗透进织物里。他陷在靠枕里睡了过去，眼圈乌青看不出究竟几日未眠。Billy站起来去翻他的剧本，手指滑过那些语句像是触碰被构造的灵魂。他喜欢Marty的故事，无数次听他讲述，也自然分辨的出他描述的图景里谁才是他仿佛亲历的角色，被困在冻土的苏联人，死在梦想前夜的英国人……他踢到块揉成一团的废纸，他把它捡起来展开抚平，看见爱尔兰的Billy劝主角思考自己生活，要乐观以待，及时行乐。他转身去看他的朋友却看见阳光正好，光从拉了一半的窗帘里倾泻铺了一地，透过酒杯在地毯上投下流动的光块，大片的明晃晃的倒影给Marty半身覆上暖光，但他的面容没在阴影里。

Billy闭了一只眼睛伸着手描绘他的棱角，轻声询问的气音消失在开合的唇间。

“那你呢，Marty，你如何看待你自己的生活。”

Marty突然坐起来——这很吓人，他喝多了就喜欢这么干，醒来还从不记得——他睁大了眼睛但目光没能聚焦，像看向Billy又像是麻木的盯着桌上的台灯，“我也梦见了你。”

“我的荣幸。你有没有预见我做什么大事，比如成为一个超酷的杀手拯救你于水火之中？”

Billy随口接着他的话，没指望能得到回应。

“你伤害了我。”Marty说，他梦游时依然神情肃穆得像每一次表示我做了决定不是玩笑一样可怕，“你让我失去了你。”

他倒下去继续睡了，Billy攥着团废纸目瞪口呆的看着他，慢慢的摸了摸自己胸口。毫无疑问这是醉话，Marty一喝酒就喜欢胡扯。

但他仍感到胸腔里传出一阵回甘的剧痛


End file.
